The Dark Side Untitled
by Artemis-Draconis-Sapphiris09
Summary: ON HOLD Harry is out at night and is lured by a vampire that bites him. The vampire turns out to be Draco; after being bit, Harry experiences odd side effects, pregnancy being one of them and his rebellion of the light! Mpreg, DM/HP Dumbledore bashing
1. TDSU1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter characters.

Pairings: HP/DM, HG/RW, and then SS/HG

Warning: Ron bashing so beware if you don't like it then don't read it

'_Italicized' thoughts_

The Dark Side- Untitled

It was a dark night on the street of Privet drive; everyone was asleep except for the Golden Boy known as Harry Potter.' Why is this happening to me' he thought, wincing as he tried to sit down." This night couldn't get any worse" he said as he gently rubbed the bruises on his body that formed when his uncle viciously raped him. Harry was walking out at night in the neighborhood park. He looked up at the sky to see a falling star. He gasped at the wondrous sight and closed his eyes as he quickly made a wish. "Oh shooting star that I see from afar I ask let something good happen to me" he wished. He opened his eyes and sighed. A sudden pick up in the wind alerted him to someone's presence.

"Is someone there?" he asked, he had an eerie feeling that he was being watched. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist making his heart stop.

"My my my aren't you a luscious wonder" a voice said as the person ran their fingers along Harry's skin making his heart beat hard and quick in his chest.

"W-who are you?" harry stuttered in fear

"You tell me" the voice said. He slowly wrapped his arms tighter around Harry and they gradually moved closer to his rock hard erection.

"Hm…someone's excited" said the voice.

Harry just moaned in response as the man rubbed his hand slowly down his erection. The figure holding Harry brushed his fangs against his neck making him freeze. The vampire walked in front of harry so he could see the younger boy's face. He had glowing blue grey eyes that could be seen from miles away in the darkest of nights. Harry's green eyes were locked onto the glowing eyes and fangs. He was speechless and in such a daze that he didn't notice the piercing of his neck by the vampires fangs. All he felt was a pleasurable pain. He fell weak to his knees but the vampire caught him. Harry had little strength left, but enough to be delusional as well. He just layer there taking his clothes off staring intently at the vampire and him doing the same.

"Take me. Hard" Harry moaned. The vampires glowing eyes stared in shock for a few moments and then relaxed.

"Very well Harry" he said to him. The two of them had their clothes off they were standing naked out in the open. The vampire pounced on top of Harry tackling him to the ground, their erections rubbed together making harry moan.

"I need you in me, now" Harry whined.

The vampire smiled and said "You are an unpicked flower correct"

Harry frowned and shook his head. The vampirefrowned at him.

"No, my uncle raped me" he said to the vampire. The vampire looked down at Harry eyes flashing red.

"He what!" he roared.

"He raped me so I never knewwhat a true first time felt like" he said to him embarassed

"Then I will make an immitation of your first time for you" he said to Harry as he smirked."And then I will make him pay for hurting you" The vampire growled at the thought of his beloved being ripped of his innocense _' That smirk looks so familiar' _he said to himself. Harry felt a strange sensation and had noticed that the scenery had changed. He was now in a canopied bed with green silk sheets and silver comforter and thin green, black and silver curtains over his canopy.

"This is my place" the vampire said "I told you I would make it as pleasurable as possible. I put up a sound barrier so that when I make you scream in sexual pleasure no one but me myself and I will be able to hear you" he said smiling evilly. He kissed Harry who returned the kiss hungrily, he bit the vampires lip demanding entrance so he could explore the vampires mouth as he did so his fingers roamed Harry's thin body making him moan. He then pierced Harry's body hard and rough the younger boy cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean to make it so rough. I just needed to be in you badly" The vampire apologized as he licked away Harry's sweet tears that rolled down his cheeks. He just nodded and accepted the kiss the vampire placed on his cherry red lips.

_**This is the X rated scene. Let me know if you want it or not ok. I'll probably post it in my profile.**_

The vampire collapsed onto Harry who was trying to catch his breath just like the form on top of him. Harry fell into a deep sleep as his eyes drooped. The vampire was about to do the same but remembered that he had to return Harry.

Harry awoke to find himself back in his own room _'Was that a dream or was it real?' _he asked himself. "BOY!" yelled his uncle interrupting his thoughts.

"Coming Uncle Vernon" Harry replied. He hurried downstairs knowing what was coming up. He was going to be violated, beaten, and battered. As soon as he entered the room where his uncle was he was punched into the wall in his head by his uncle. Harry sniffled a cry as he fell onto the floor. He was punched repeatedly in the stomach. Vernon kicked harry in the ribs so hard that they broke in half. Harry yelled out in pain, he wanted to beg him to stop but couldn't because of the agonizing pain. He suddenly a sharp pain erupted though his body put of his lower waist. His uncle forced himself into Harry his cock throbbing. Harry bit his lip so hard trying not to scream that he drew his own blood. Hot tears streamed down his face wishing he were dead. He tried to push his uncle off of him but his uncle handcuffed his arms together and then broke them. Harry couldn't hold his screams in.

"Shut up freak" Vernon snarled and punched Harry again in the stomach making Harry black out. When he came to he was in his room and it was pitch black. 'What_ happened…oh I remember it was him' _He said to himself. Hedwig had just got back from her nightly hunt and delivering eight letters. Hedwig looked at her master and hooted in alarm. "Hedwig" he said in a gasp of pain "go- go get Draco" he stuttered before he blacked out.

Harry woke up to a familiar setting. The canopy bed he was laying in with the silk green sheets and silver comforter. 'No…it can't be '. Harry sat up and groaned in pain.

"Be careful Harry your ribs are broken" said a familiar voice.

He looked behind him and saw the same blue grey eyes and white fangs.

"D-Draco you're the vampire who I-?" he started

"Yes I am I love you and I turned you as well" he said interrupting Harry." You are like me only you can walk around in the day and eat human foods like me."

"You….I hate you, I don't love you" harry said on the verge of tears.

"Harry, you don't-"

"Yes I do" he snapped "Leave me the bloody hell alone" he growled as he limped out of the room. He tumbled down the stairs hitting his already broken ribs. He crawled out of the house into the back yard and hid. He cried in a fettle position. His emotions ran high not knowing what to think. He accidentally created a barrier blocking his magic. He stayed hidden for hours.

"Why me" he muttered.

Harry sat in the same spot for the rest of the day.

Hey guys I hope you liked this I will have the next chaps up as soon as possible ok. R&R This is my 2nd HP fanfic alrite. CUNSTRUCTIVE CRITICIZM NO FLAMES PLESE


	2. TDSU2

**Disclaimer: **All this goes to JK I don't own anything

**Note: **I'd like to thank my first 8 repliers you guys know who you are. Anyways that one person thanks for the insight, as harsh as it was I think I needed it.

**Pairing Warning: **If you do not like slash then please refrain from reading it. DM/HP

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Harry had stayed out for the rest of the night till morning. His eyes fluttered open as the suns rays flashed at him.

"Harry?" a voice called "Harry, where are you? Please come out."

"R-Remus?" Harry replied

Remus turned around to see Harry bunched together in the bottom of a tree trunk.

"Oh Harry" Remus cried as Harry came out of the trunk and gave him a big hug.

Harry flinched as Remus hugged him tight.

"Oh Remus, everything is horrible" Harry cried

"Harry, you are a mess, your eyes are red as blood and everyone's been looking for you for ages" Remus said "We got worried when you left and didn't come back." He said "Draco went to go search for you for over two hours" he said "He couldn't find you so he sent for help we've been looking for you for a long time" Remus said firmly.

"I'm sorry Remus." Harry said sadly

"Think nothing of it Harry. We need to get you some help and some blood in you" Remus said smiling at Harry.

"You know?" Harry asked nervously.

"As well as the rest of the Order. It was bound to be known Harry "Remus said to him smiling sympathetically. "Can you stand?" He asked as he tried to pull Harry to his feet. Harry nodded and they returned to the manor.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed as he ran to him.

"Where have you been?" Sirius asked as he pulled harry into a big tight hug crushing Harry's bones more. Harry yelped in pain and fell to the floor holding his ribs as he gasped for air.

"Harry, what's the matter my boy?" Dumbledore asked as he walked into the room.

"Broken…Ribs" he gasped before he blacked out.

Harry work up sometime later hearing muttered voices.

"He's going to be upset, he's already had a lot going on" Remus' voice said.

"Oh Harry you're awake" said Sirius as Harry slowly sat up flinching as shocks of pain surged through his body.

"How are you feeling Harry my boy?" Dumbledore asked as he smiled down at Harry through his half-mooned spectacles.

"Confused, sore, and like I have a bad case of morning sickness" he said before he jumped out the bed and ran into the bathroom within seconds the professors and Harry's godfather heard the cringing sounds of Harry vomiting hit stomach out. Remus frowned. He felt bad for his pup. Remus stood up and went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Harry?" Remus called out.

"C-come …in" Harry managed to say in between each pause that he wasn't empting his stomach. Remus wrinkled his nose at the sour smell of vomit as he walked into the restroom. Outside the bathroom were Sirius, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the sour faced potions master they all stood silent and let the sounds of Harry's vomiting and sobbing ring in the air. Harry's chest was covered in regurgitated and predigested food. Remus helped him up and led him back to his bed.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked.

Harry turned and glared at his godfather. "What the fuckin' hell do you think" he snapped at him making Sirius flinch at him and the professors stare in shock, well except for the potions master. He narrowed his eyes at the golden boy. Remus sighed.

"Harry, they have something to tell you" Draco said as he walked into the room. Harry was about to protest before he was interrupted "Please just listen to them" he begged, very Un-Malfoy like.

Harry sighed "Alright alright" he said to him. "I don't suppose I even have a choice in the matter" Harry muttered

"No, not really" Draco said as the boy's godfathers stared at them sympathetically.

Dumbledore coughed to interrupt the two "Harry my boy, before we give you an explanation can you tell us what happened while you were at your Uncles house the time you were there?" Harry froze at the words that came out of the Headmasters mouth.

"Harry?" Sirius said looking concerned _'Merlin what did they do to him' _he wondered silently.

"I was out for a walk in the park when I was lured by a Draco's vampiric charms. We went to his place and err…hadsex" Harry said cramming the last to words together as a flush spread across his face. "When I returned to my uncle's place…him…he raped me again" He said in a whispered voice as tears threatened to fall from his emerald eyes.

"By who Harry?" Sirius asked in an angry voice

"My Uncle…he raped me every night since school let out" he muttered "I usually blacked out at the time so I never had a memory for every event" he said bitterly "I remember being stick and wet" he said "So I wouldn't be surprised if I caught something from him or ended up pregnant" he said with a scowl.

"That bastard! I'll kill him" Draco roared.

"Calm yourself Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said to him. He turned to Harry "Harry, there's something I must say" he started he looked Harry in the eye "You are pregnant" he said to him. Harry froze and stopped breathing as the words echoed in his mind.

"Harry breath damn it breath!" Draco yelled as he hit him on the back. Harry took a deep breath and squeaked "I'm pregnant!"

The professors turned away not looking at him, even the grouchy potions master couldn't look him in the eye. Only Draco could stand to look at his beloved mate.

Harry looked around "I'm not…by him?" he asked "Am I?" he lay back onto the bed and rubbed his stomach unconsciously.

"We…er…dunno yet it's to early to tell" Remus stated.

Harry broke out into loud wracking sobs. Draco went over to comfort him. He sat on the bed and wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and the other around his stomach, rubbing it gently. He consoled his clearly upset mate. Harry let Draco comfort him; he laid his head on Draco's chest as he continued sobbing.

"Harry love, don't worry" Draco said "I have a strong feeling that the child isn't by your uncle" he told him. Harry looked up at him with red eyes and nose.

"Are you sure?" Harry sniffled. Draco nodded at his love

"I'm more than sure. Vampire's know what's going on with their submissive mates, especially when their mate is pregnant during mating season" Draco said. "Don't worry Harry, we'll talk this out later, for now try to get some sleep" he said as he kissed his forehead and left the room with the other professors.

Thanks guys for the reviews if you have any suggestions for what should go in the next chaps please tell me, do you think that harry should lose the baby? have twins please let me know . C ya guys I'll have the next chap up as soon as possible, do to shcool starting soon &marching campI dont know when I will have it up Thanks 2 all of you who were being supportive


	3. TDSU3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thank you to the fallowing people for there encouraging reviews and for those not so encouraging

Wover30

Applesause-n soysauce- well you never know right?

Neori - …yep

VampireKurama

Olaf74

Princeyukilover901

That's the way love goes

Fieryhell – yeah maybe it is but like I said you never know what's going to happen to Harry or the baby(ies)

Suicidal bunni – dunno haven't thought much bout what's next smirks

Gimmethejuice – I'll do just that thank you

ApacheSixou

Primarryet

Unforgivable curse caster – all that will hopefully be revealed in time.

Atropa Haven thanks a bunch for your comments…as harsh as they were lol but I'm workin on them so I'll get it up

Chapter 3

Dumbledore looked over at Draco as he left out "How do you know that the baby is not his uncle's?" he asked him turning on Draco. Draco smirked and looked over at him

"Well for one thing , when Harry was with me that night I could smell his uncle on almost every inch of him so in one of the potions I slipped him something with my blood in it to rid Harry's body of any DNA that wasn't his own or mine" Draco said simply.

Dumbledore looked at him "Indeed" he said nodding surprised as he walked away mulling his thought over. Everyone was turning in for the night.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"….And you must be more careful now, which means no more Quidditch and you will be moved into your own dorm that you and Draco may share" Dumbledore said as his morning lecture went on and on. He came back at the crack of dawn to inform Harry and Draco of their situation.

"As Sirius and Remus will be coming back to teach this year, your rooms will be connected to theirs as well threw a magical door knob."

Before Harry could get another word out "Wait Remus and Sirius are teaching at Hogwarts?!" He asked stunned. Sirius and Remus just smirked at Harry's reaction.

"Yes Harry now like I was saying Red is Remus, Silver is Sirius" he said to Draco who nodded. Dumbledore turned to Harry. "The Order and your teachers as well as myself are sworn to secrecy about all that you have told us Harry" Dumbledore said with a warm smile. The clock rang 10 am. "Well if you'll excuse me the Order has some more things to go over" Dumbledore said as he and the rest of the Professors left, with the exception of Snape, Remus and Sirius.

"So Harry?" Draco asked looking at his mate.

Harry looked at Draco with a smile "Well I've always wanted a big family. Though it didn't cross my mind that I'd become a vampire or that a male could get pregnant either" Harry said with a laugh.

"Well Potter" Snape said with as little hostility as he tried to hold back. "You have a mildly valid excuse for skipping my classes this year, and I'm beyond thrilled at it myself" He retorted.

"Aww,…Professor , the way you say that makes me think you wish I was dead "Harry said in a playful pouty way,

"Don't get my hopes up Potter" Snape growled "Maybe for a Christmas gift I hope" he said. Everyone laughed at the greasy potions masters comment.

"You know Harry since you are carrying a child you're first trimester may not go so easy , especially since you are a new born vampire." Draco said to Harry "You maybe be in for some rough times , everyone will be. In your meals you'll need to include twice as much blood since you are eating for two possibly even three or more" Draco said Sirius looked at Harry's face and laughed ,Remus and Snape held a very faint smirk

"It is possible" Draco said "I mean look at who their father is " he said with a very admirable smirk.

Harry chuckled and let out a yawn.

"Alright Harry we'll let you sleep" Sirius said with a smile as he smiled down at his god son _Oh you've been through so much, just like James and I have_ he said to himself

"Yes yes but not before those" Snape said pointing at the potion vials. "They contain pepper ups , healing remedies and vitamins for you and your…seed" he said rather stiffly. "The calming drought and morning sickness potion are to be used upon extreme measures." Snape said casting his deadly glare at Harry and Sirius.

"Harry I got you some books on vampire birthing , mating rituals, new born vampire life and what to do when expecting. I know it was wrong of me to impregnate you upon such circumstances but I love you and you are my mate" Draco said kissing Harry tenderly on the lips and again on the temple as he became drowsy with sleep.

"Come Draco I think Harry needs his sleep. We will see you tomorrow" Remus said. Sirius grasped Harry's hand firmly and left. Snape scowled at the mutt and left muttering to himself how potter was a spoiled brat. Harry slept well into the night, needing a long decent sleep after all the current events.

Authors Note: I know It's been a while I'm sorry that the chapter is so short. R&R Check out my other Harry Potter fanfiction called A Baby's Angel it was recently updated, tell me what you think of that one as well. Well I will be posting a preview of chapter 4 in my profile sometime soon. It's Saturday so prolly on Friday of next week or a week from tomorrow so keep your eyes opened up if you want to see it.


End file.
